


To be alone with you

by nupoxsi



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Kids No Wives, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Phone Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nupoxsi/pseuds/nupoxsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegard receives a phone call while he is in a small meeting. He doesn't regret answering it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To be alone with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lovecraftianesque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovecraftianesque/gifts).



> Considering that I was (am?) writing another fic for the Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge first, I should've posted this one later this month, but welp. I finished it sooner than expected.
> 
> This was born out of a Twitter conversation with [Anu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovecraftianesque/pseuds/Lovecraftianesque), so I'm giving this to her as a 'thank you for always being there to discuss the cest with me.'
> 
> Disclaimer: none of this has happened in real life, it's all work of fiction. All typos/grammar mistakes are my own.

The third time his phone buzzes on the inside of his pocket, he sees himself forced to take it out. Immediately afterwards, the heads of the black suited men shoot in his direction, one of them lifting a quizzical eyebrow at him. In a flash response, Vegard motions him to wait for a small second before standing from the chair and taking some steps away from his seat. He gets to see his brother’s picture on the screen before he swipes his finger across it in order to answer the phone call.

“I don’t know if I even want to know why you’re calling me when you’re like three offices away,” Vegard whispers, putting his hand on his waist as his eyes move through the carpeted floor. “I guess it isn’t that urgent, since you’re not here in person.”

“ _What are you wearing_?”

“What?”

“ _What are you wearing?_ ” Bård repeats in a rush. “ _I want to know what you look like._ ”

“Is that what you want to know? I’m still in this small meeting, reviewing some of the topics we’ll discuss tomorrow.”

“ _I don’t care what you’re doing. Answer my question._ ”

“Of course you care! That is why you wanted me to take care of this in the first place.”

“ _What are you wearing, Vegard?_ ”

“Is this some kind of game? You can come here and see what I’m wearing, and then—”

“ _No, you don’t understand,_ ” Bård cuts him off, a deep chuckle coming right after his words. “ _I want you to tell me so I can picture you.”_

“You saw me just an hour ago, you know already know I’m wearing a navy blue shirt!” He hisses under his breath, turning his back on the men wearing suits and walking closer to the window. “I don’t understand.”

“ _Jesus fuck, Vegard— that’s not— okay. I’ll just picture you naked, that’ll be way better._ ”

“What?”

“ _Or with those tight black pants you like so much, you know? The ones that make your ass look so good. The ones that I love to pull down your thighs and legs._ ” Bård chuckles. “ _Yeah, I’ll picture you wearing those pants and nothing underneath._ ”

Maybe it is the husky voice Bård uses as he speaks, or perhaps the sexual tone on each of his words, but Vegard’s face heats up once he registers the information. He stares down at himself. Curious enough, he finds out he is wearing said pants, though they don’t look as good as they do when Bård’s long fingers are pulling them down. He wonders whether Bård actually remembered his clothes or he actually is that fond of the black pants. Unconsciously, Vegard leads his free hand to his thigh, feeling the unwrinkled fabric under his fingers.

He loves the way Bård looks at him whenever he wears tight pants, how those blue eyes seem to undress him with just a look. Vegard worries a third party might notice this from the distance, but he doesn’t want him to stop nonetheless. The thought brings him back to reality, and he blinks, trying to force the memories of Bård’s slender fingers undoing his belt out of his mind. _I am not alone_ , he realises, turning around and staring down at the men who sit by the conference table.

Thinking everything through, Vegard turns around and covers his phone with his other hand to prevent his voice for getting through. Walking close to the table, he clears his throat, bringing the men’s attention back to him.

“We shall discuss this later,” Vegard informs them, to which they respond with brief nods and silent looks. “If you will excuse me, there’s something I need to attend.”

Shortly after he speaks, the three men stand from their seats and pay their brief farewells. The few papers on the table are taken by one of them when they stand up, gathering them together and carrying them on a folder. In spite of how unprofessional it might be, Vegard’s mind is on his brother rather than on making sure he gets all of what the men say. Only a paused and heavy breathing comes from the phone close to his ear, a grunt sneaking in every now and then, a peculiar sound Vegard knows way too well. However, he doesn’t let his face from breaking the calm expression he carries on.

One by one, Vegard stares at the businessmen disappear through the open door, a shy smile on his face. In a similar manner, he follows them with a smile, though he takes one step back after passing through the archway to walk back into the conference room. Vegard closes the door at their back, making sure to lock it. Only Bård carries the spare key to the meeting office, so he doesn’t worry for anyone walking in out of the blue.

He moves across the place, easy steps that echo through the narrow room. It’s not the usual conference place they use for large group of people, Vegard decided to hold the small unplanned reunion in here instead. In comparison, the meeting room is quite small, there are no big look-through glasses from which people can stare on the inside. There are only two windows, one located parallel to the entrance, and the other symmetrically placed by its right. Vegard makes sure to shut both of the blinds before turning back to sit by the table, choosing the seat that is farthest away from the entrance, giving his back to the wall.

“Okay,” he speaks, clearing his throat. While there is no one around, he still keeps his voice at its lowest. “I’m alone now, you can come here.”

“ _Is it your cock what you need to pay attention to, dear brother?_ ” Bård’s voice talks on his ear, ignoring his question.

“Is this why you’ve made me dismiss the meeting? To talk over the phone?” Vegard asks with reluctance, secretly hoping Bård would knock on the door and come inside. “I swear, Bård, one of these days I’m going to punch you so hard.”

There are chuckles on the other line. “ _It’s okay. I want you to pay attention to your cock, anyway. I’d love to take care of it myself._ ”

“Then why don’t you come and do it?”

“ _Because I’ve started without you._ ”

“What?” He wants to be mad at Bård, though he knows his brother good enough to know this is why exactly why he’s calling. Vegard pictures him sitting in his own office, legs spread out and his fist closed around his dick. “Asshole,” Vegard calls him out, though he enjoys the mental image of Bård jerking off.

“ _Don’t worry, just do as I tell you._ ”

“If you’re just fucking teasing me—”

“ _I’m not,_ ” his brother replies. “ _I’d really love to do it, and you know it. If I could, I would walk these few metres between us and kneel in front of you. I’d suck you off until you were so hard, Vegard._ ”

After hearing those words, Vegard allows his imagination to run free.

They act like a spark to light up his imagination. The small trace of annoyance disappears to be replaced by longing of his brother’s touches. Bård could easily knock on the door and do what he just told him. He is quite skilled with his mouth, always knowing to keep a perfect pace that brings stars to the back of his eyelids. Vegard can picture him, the long strands of golden hair falling down his forehead while he bobs his head up and down. Vegard loves to look at him like that, and there’s nothing hotter than the moment Bård opens those blue eyes, always dark in lust, and takes even more of Vegard’s cock into his mouth.

“ _Would you like me to do that, huh?_ ”

Collecting his thoughts, Vegard swallows before speaking. “Yes,” he responds, his free hand resting over his thigh. The words don’t flow as easily as he’d like them to, they never have come out of his mouth as naturally as it has for Bård. Still, he thinks he can play this game Bård wants them to play. It’s worth a shot.

“ _That’s good, because I would love to do it,_ ” Bård replies, and Vegard notices the change in his breathing, how now the puffs of air come more ragged than before. “ _I would love to suck you until you were fighting because you want to moan my name._ ”

“Yeah?”

“ _Yeah, I would. And you would love it so much that you’d start to move your hips too. You would start to fuck my mouth, and I would let you because I love to feel your cock down my throat._ ”

“Jesus, Bård.”

“ _And I’d love to suck you off until you came,”_ Bård whispers seductively. “ _I’d swallow every drop._ ”

After listening, Vegard’s cock twitches inside his boxers, asking for attention. It strains against the front of his pants, constantly hardening as the images play in his mind, clear and bright. He can almost feel Bård’s warm mouth closed around his cock, the familiar heat that narrows the more he goes down Bård’s mouth. His experienced brother knows how to work on him without mistake, how to do all those little tricks they’ve both discovered in the past. Suddenly, the black pants feel too tight on him, and his cheeks start to burn.

“Tell me more,” Vegard instructs him, his fingers undoing the belt.

“ _There are so many things I want to do to you right now, Vegard,_ ” he continues, husky voice that goes right to Vegard’s core. “ _After sucking you off, I would only let go of you to pull down those black pants and bend you over the crystal table, run my hands all over your naked back…_ ” Bård chuckles. “ _Have I ever told you how much I love your back?_ ”

“You might’ve mentioned it a couple of times before.”

“ _Then I’d repeat it over and over again. I want to whisper it against your skin as I kiss you and bite you and mark you._ ”

A small groan comes from the other side of the line, and Vegard knows it’s enough. Not only Vegard pictures all Bård is saying, but he also keeps a vivid image in his mind of what his brother must look like as they talk on the phone. Legs spread out, jeans and boxers around his ankles, his fist moving up and down his growing erection. The illusion is perfect in the back of his mind, something that he has seen multiple times but that he’ll never get tired of. Wanting the same kind of alleviation, Vegard’s free hand slips to the inside of his boxers to free his needy cock. It immediately curves against his lower belly, hard and sensitive.

He knows he shouldn’t be doing this inside the meeting room, but his arousal drives him insane. All thanks to Bård’s words. His own hand wraps around his erection, exhaling deeply at the touch of his palm around himself. Vegard gives two hard squeezes before getting a firm grip, fighting not to moan at the close contact.

“Fuck, Bård…”

“ _I want to kiss your back, reach down to cup your buttcheeks, squeeze them in my hands._ ”

All of the words go straight to the growing length he keeps pumping with a steady pace. Vegard shuts his eyes close, picturing all Bård tells him. Hell, how he’d like for his brother to be there, for him to press him hard against that very table, for them to be alone in the building so he could be as loud as he wants to. Vegard concentrates on Bård’s breathing while he keeps touching himself, knowing the meaning of the almost inaudible curses that come from him.

“Then I would speak,” Vegard says, his voice soft yet firm. “I’d tell you to fuck me.”

“ _See? You’re enjoying this._ ”

“Keep talking before I change my mind.”

“ _You won’t change your mind,_ ” is his response, followed by a chuckle that sounds more like a grunt. “ _Because I’d start to work you open, touching your thigh with my other hand._ ”

“Yes,” he breathes out, moving his hand to the tip of his cock. He brushes his thumb on the head, applying pressure in all the right places. “Keep going.”

“ _Knowing how impatient you are, it wouldn’t take long for you to ask me for more, and I’d do exactly what you ask of me. I’d push two of my fingers in and out, until you were squirming in pleasure and begging for more. You’d be hard again, so hard, but you wouldn’t touch yourself. After I’m sure you’re ready, I’d make you turn around because I want to look at your face._ ”

“A-and then we— we would kiss.”

“ _Yes, we would kiss,_ ” Bård echoes. “ _Your legs wrapped around my waist, your hands holding my face close to yours. I’d kiss you as I start to push my cock in, and you’d moan against my lips— I love when you do that. You sound beautiful when you moan._ ”

The groans added to the deep of Bård’s voice over the phone is enough to get him off. Vegard’s hand moves faster on his erection, hard tugs that match the beat of his heart. He pictures everything so vividly, letting his back slide down the chair to keep a better grip on his cock. With the precome already leaking from the head, Vegard reaches with his thumb to spread it on all of his length before wrapping his palm on the base of his erection. The sudden slickness is rather welcome, helping on job of increasing the rhythm of his jerks.

“ _I would fuck you, Vegard, right on that table. We’d both be so desperate for more, I’d pull you into another kiss, biting your lower lip as I start to move faster._ ”

“Y-yes, continue,” Vegard encourages him. “Don’t stop.”

“ _That’s what you would say to me once I’d start fucking you harder,_ ” Bård says between grunts. “ _Harder and faster, making you cry out in pleasure._ ”

The familiar hotness in his belly starts to burn his insides, the pleasure travelling down his spine with each of his strokes. Vegard’s lips part open, uneven puffs of air leaving his mouth. He listens to Bård cursing on the other line as well, and he can’t help but add the image of his brother touching himself to the one of the two fucking on the crystal table. His hand closes tighter around his cock, pulling hard from the base to the tip only to let it sink down, repeating the motion several times.

“Jesus— I’m so close.”

“ _Me too,_ ” his brother replies. “ _I can see your face— flushed and beautiful, thick drops of sweat rolling on the back of your neck as I fuck you faster._ ”

It isn’t until he mentions it that Vegard realises that he’s sweating. He feels the sweat on his nape, trailing down his back and dying somewhere down.

“ _I’d come first, and you would follow right after. You’d pull back from the kiss as you come untouched between our stomachs._ ” Bård gives a high pitched moan, followed by giggles. “ _And fuck, Vegard, you always look so gorgeous when you come— you’re s-so, so fucking beautiful._ ”

“Bård, I can’t—”

“ _F-fuck, me neither, I—_ ”

The choked sound is enough to push him off the edge. The warmth knot on his belly spreads to its maximum, intense waves of pleasure running down his body with the constant pumping on his cock. The image flashes in his mind, how Bård would fuck him hard yet so loving, brushing his prostate every time he thrusts in. With a last fast stroke, Vegard comes, a broken moan leaving his parted lips. All of his muscles tense, his head falls back, hitting the border top of the chair. He keeps pumping on the flesh to force out the shots of come, hot and sticky on the border of his hand.

Vegard opens his eyelids to stare down at himself. There are traces of come on the front of his shirt. His cheeks heat at the sight of the white lines in contrast with the navy blue of his shirt, unmistakable to the eye. It takes him a while to catch his breath, and he can tell Bård is just the same. In matter of seconds, Vegard tries to straighten himself on the chair, pulling his cock back into his boxers. He wipes the come off his hand with the back of his shirt, knowing he’ll have to throw it on the washing machine as soon as he arrives home, anyway.

“ _You also sound amazing when you come, even on the phone,_ ” his brother says on the other line. “ _I forgot to mention that._ ”

“Then you better keep it in mind for the next time.”

“ _So there_ will _be a next time._ ”

“Well, I don’t care if you have to walk around the building with a boner and everyone will see you,” Vegard tells him, “next time you’re coming here.”

“ _Is that supposed to be a pun?_ ”

Suddenly Vegard realises his poor choice of words. “You’re coming here,” he repeats, this time seductively. “Read my words as you want to.”

“ _Excellent,_ ” Bård replies, and Vegard is able to listen the smile in his voice. “ _Listen, I’m going to get a coffee outside in five minutes, meet me in there?_ ”

“Actually…” He stares down at the sticky mess he’s made of himself, his face heating up. God, there’s no way he can step out of the meeting room wearing this. “Can you hand me one of the spare shirts I carry in my office?”

 

 


End file.
